


Halloween- ShinyStarPrince

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [6]
Category: Moana (2016), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dress Up, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Self Insert, Self Ship, raiding rite aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: It's Gay Christmas!!! (Halloween)Me, Star, and Tama carve pumpkins, dress up, and go raid the drug store for all the candy.





	Halloween- ShinyStarPrince

It was getting colder outside, the leaves were turning orange and yellow, and the fog rolled in. It was finally fall. Woopedy-doo.

It was finally HALLOWEEN. Time for skeletons and ghosts and pumpkins and cocoa, oranges and purples and those weird dollar store decorations… it was perfect.  
Perfect to me, at least.

“I still cannot understand what is so fun about your human traditions,” Starscream piped in, turning his chosen pumpkin around in his claws. He’d carved the top off already, but didn’t seem to want to scoop it clean.

I plopped a scoopful of pumpkin guts into the trashbag with a wet plop, “It’s the best time of the year, Star! Candy from strangers isn’t weird, and cosplaying at night around town isn’t either! It smells great, and the weather is perfect.”

Tama laughed at us, whipping out a shit ton of glitter and glue, “Who needs weather when you have competition?” he boasted, “These pumpkins are gonna be pumpwins by the time we’re done here, babes. Neighbors don’t have a chance.”

Star rolled his optics, and I cracked up, drawing on my carving’s outline, “True that.” Star hummed to himself, “I’d rather not try to understand your traditions any further Keegan, I’ll hurt myself.”

He tried dumping the guts out of his pumpkin, shaking it upside down over the bag.  
“Fine,” I said, shrugging, “But you’re missin’ out!”  
“And why is that, exactly?”

Tama interrupted, “Aaaaannddd… done!” He turned his pumpkin towards us, blinding us instantly. He’d covered it in glitter, tiny plastic spiders, and tiny paper spiderwebs.  
“Damn, that’s great!!” I exclaimed, slowly opening my eyes. Star stared at the pumpkin, “‘Toa, oh my Primes.” He stifled a laugh.

“We’ll definitely win Best Pumpkins tonight, no doubt. Neighbors will be dropping like flies.” There really was no prize, but Tama didn’t have to know that.

“What are you two doing for yours?” he asked, never taking his blue-green eyes off of his creation.

“I’m just doin’ the Decepticon insignia,” I smiled, beginning to carve. I stabbed the pumpkin, laughing like an idiot.

“I believe I need to empty it first,” Star grumbled, setting his down. “My methods don’t seem to be working.” I laughed, “Aww, cheer up love, Gay Christmas isn’t just about pumpkins.” Tama nearly choked, “Gay Christmas?!”

Star sighed, “Can.. uhm… may I have some… uh… help, with this, please?” My heart fluttered, “Of course, Star.” I got up and sat with him, moving his pumpkin closer. Tama sat with us, dragging the bag of guts towards us.

“I can tell you just don’t wanna get your talons messy~” I teased; he crossed his arms, pouting. “That’s what these are for, babe,” Tama held up a giant plastic scoop.

“Buuut,” I began, “If ya wanna have fun like me…” I dove my hands inside, grabbing some of the goop and tearing it out, throwing it into the bag with a sploch, “Ya use yer hands!!”

I smiled maniacally, eyes glowing. Tama was laughing his ass off, while Star stared in utter horror, “But… why?!”

“Why not?!” I laughed, “It feels gross, it’s awesome!” Tama smirked, “C’mon Screamer, you weren’t afraid to do it to Keegan. Now FIST the pumpkin!!”

I cracked up, falling over in tears. Star’s faceplate went bright blue, “Th- that’s out of the question!!” His voice cracked.

“It’s barely any different babe!” Tama wheezed, “You- you’ll love it!!” Starscream held his helm in one hand, “Give me the scoop, dammit.”

The pumpkins all died very soon, drooping together on the porch. Gold glitter littered the deck, along with bits of pumpkin guts from where we’d dropped the bag.

“Star, help lift the guts out to the trash!”  
“Are you mental? It’s leaking through the bag!!!”  
Tama and I had dropped it, we were laughing so hard.

Standing at the door, I said calmly, “Look at our droopy little babies.” We’d put small blocks of energon inside them, lighting them up. We put fake candles around the front of Tama’s so it would shimmer, and he looked very pleased.

Star looked at his, obviously questioning everything, “Did we even do it correctly?” I wrapped my arms around his waist, giggling, “There’s no right way to do it really!” He hummed, “Fine.”

Star’s pumpkin’s smile was lopsided, the eyes different sized circles. He’d tried to carve teeth into it, but gave up and finished with a normal mouth. A cute litte Star-made Jack-o-Lantern.

“What now?” Tama asked cutely. I gasped exaggeratedly, “The BEST PART.” Star quirked a brow, “Going inside?” I smiled, “Only to put on COSTUMES!!”  
Tama’s eyes lit up, and Star’s optics flashed with horror.

Tama couldn’t decide what he wanted to do. He ended up painting over his tattoos with glow paint to look like a cool skeleton thing. He leaned towards the mirror, putting on his finishing touches, “We go get candy next, right babe?”

I called from the bathroom, “Yep! We’re gonna raid Rite Aid for candy, no one will be there!”

Star shifted uncomfortably, prodding at the fake fangs attached to his denta with his tongue. He looked over at the black cloak folded next to him, “Are you almost done, Sweetspark?”

I swung open the door right on cue, strutting out. “Like what you see, fellow guys?” I joked.  
I wore a cute, short, black and white maid dress with a skeleton pattern on it, topped off with cat ears, tail, and paws. My usual socks and sneakers made this normal.

“Awwww, you look so cute babe!” Tama gushed. Star’s optics went wide, “Sweetspark, you look stunning!” I winked, “Gracias, my dudes~”

“Give us a twirl,” Tama begged. I spun around, and they clapped, making me bow in response. I was quick to notice Star hadn’t put on his cloak yet.

He noticed me glancing, “Would you like to do the honors?” he purred. My face lit up, “Sure!”

He stood up, and I grabbed a chair to stand on in front of him. Tama handed me the cloak, staying close in case I fell over. I draped it over Star’s shoulders and wings, fastening the little clasp in the front. I gave him a cheek kiss and smiled cutely at him. Tama winked, “Sexy, babe~”

Star’s face flushed again, and Tama and I kissed him. I smirked, “My cute little seeker.” He snarled in embarrassment, showing off his fangs and sending me into a blushing coma. I hid my red face, “Oh yeah… teeth…” They both laughed.

Rite Aid was going well. It was empty except for us and the cash register guy, who looked like he smoked pot in his mom’s basement with his surfer friends. We stocked up on those weird jumbo mixed bags, Kit-Kats, Reese’s, Hershey’s, and much to Star’s delight, candy corn.

“Nooo Star, it’s sooo baaad,” Tama and I whined. Star smirked, “More for me then.”  
That’s when it went downhill.

The cash register dude looked us up and down. We probably were quite an odd bunch to look at. A tall, bulky dude with piercings, in a hoodie, with a glowing skull painted on his face. An even taller, metal, cloaked robot vampire (whom the cash register guy didn’t know was a real mech). And then their tiny little boyfriend, a guy wearing a cat maid costume.  
All of them dumping a ton of candy on the counter.

He stared at Starscream for a while, not even glancing at the candy. He was probably stoned.  
“Heyy,” he dragged on. “Aren’t you that duuude… from that, uh… Transformers, thing? Starscream?” We all tensed, and Star’s voice cracked, “Yes…?”

Stoner boy laughed, “That’s really dope makeup bro, great job…” he punched his own chest, flashing Star a peace-sign, “You have my respect.”

We all sighed internally, snatching all the candy once we payed and rushing out into the crisp night. “That was fucking hilarious!!” I yelled in the empty parking lot, dumping all our new candy into our bags. Star held onto his beloved candy corn, and we started walking.

“No!! My spark stopped, I thought we were done for!!” Star panted, tearing a laugh out of Tama, who was eating his candy. I choked, opening a Reese’s, “Aren’t you thaaat Staaarrrscreamm guuuyy??” Tama was wheezing, “Froommm Traaaannssffoorrmmeerrss??”

Star munched on his candy corn, “So funny, laugh all you want; I’ll remember that when you want a faster way home.” A small smile tugged at his faceplate.

“What? Oh come on!” “Nooo!!”  
“Don’t worry, I’m only slightly kidding.”  
“Not fair!”

Star laughed, running ahead. Tama and I started chasing him. “Race you home!!” Star cackled. Tama and I kept yelling joking threats toward nowhere, chasing our fast as fuck boyfriend down the block.

When we finally made it home, it was probably around eleven thirty. A mom, who looked beyond exhausted, was walking down the street with her son, who was wearing a padded Captain America suit. He pointed towards our house and said, “Mommy look!” She followed his finger, and he exclaimed, “Shiny! Shiny pumpkin!! That’s gotta be my favorite one tonight!”

I looked at Tama, who I swore wiped a tear from his eyes.

Inside, we crashed on the couch, our candy spilling its way across the coffee table. I leaned my back against Star’s chassis, and Tama leaned his head on my tummy. We switched on the TV, and confusingly, “How the Grinch Stole Christmas” was on.

I laughed, “Hey!” I gestured towards us, “Gay-” then to the TV, “Christmas! Gay Christmas!!” Star and Tama laughed. My sugar crash had already begun, and I relaxed.

“I had a ton of fun tonight guys,” I smiled. “What could be better than me,  
Skele-toa, and Vamp-scream, right?” They laughed again, “Awww,” Tama purred.

“Happy Gay Christmas, guys,” I giggled, passing out between my boyfriends while the Grinch yelled in the background.


End file.
